DxD in Zero
by Alpha Espada
Summary: The characters of Code Geass invades the world of DxD in different ways from a certain teen with violet-eyes having his own peerage to another discovering his true potential. Rated T at the moment and possibly will have pairings like LelouchXRias. Hope you guys like it.


(A/N: Enjoy)

A limousine drives into an estate stopping in front of a large mansion, coming out of the mansion a thin young man with black hair wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform walks towards the vehicle with the driver already out and opening the passenger door for him. Inside sits a young woman with long crimson red hair reaching down to her lower waist as the young man takes a seat next to her.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"So, you have something to tell me?"

"Yes, I have a strong hunch that he has the Sacred Gear." The girl said showing a picture of the certain teen in question.

"Hm...of all the people Ddraig could have chosen." The young man said looking over the picture.

"I already have Koneko watching over him as we speak."

"I think my mother has already noticed him as well, probably has C.C. watching him as we speak."

"Oh that's right, you're mother is the new headmistress of the Academy, she starts today."

"Don't know why she's doing it, considering her position in the Underworld."

"Maybe, she wants to be close to you."

"I'm not some little kid anymore, I know how to look out for myself."

"Still it's like the saying goes, a mother knows best."

"Yeah, yeah...at least Nunnally will be in the Academy as well."

"Oh! You should bring her over to the clubroom, it's been a while since I saw her."

"I will, I'm sure she would be happy to see you again."

As the two friends continue to chat away their limousine eventually reached their destination: Kuoh Academy, a once all girls school.

"So...ready to meet our adoring fans?" The young woman said mischievously

"Please don't remind me." The violet-eyed teen said with a groan.

-Kuoh Academy Grounds- 

It's another day in the once all girls academy of Kuoh as students of both genders enter through the gates. On one of the hills of the school's grounds lies three teenage boys, Issei and his friends Matsuda and Motohama looking up at the clouds. It was recent that the school has become co-ed and it was the only reason why the now known perverted trio got into the school in the first place.

"Man if only we could score some hot girls." Issei said with a sigh while looking up in the clouds.

"Trust me, you and I are in the same page." Matsuda said as he throws a fist towards the sky.

"But hey at least we can still dream." Motohama said fixing his glasses a bit.

"Hell I'd do anything for a face full of boobs." Issei said while sitting up.

"Damn right! Hey maybe after school we can go to my place I got some new porn in my stash." Matsuda said with a perverted grin.

"Really?" "What did you get?" Both Issei and Motohama asked the bald teen and before they would get an answer.

"Kyaaaa!" "They're here!?" "OMG, They're so perfect!" The three teens were startled by a large comotion of cheering school girls in front of the school gates.

"Well, well the power couple has officially arrived." Motohama said looking over at the entrance.

Coming into the school arm in arm are two teens one is a handsome, young man with black hair and violet eyes, while somewhat scrawny with little muscle and rather thin he's considerably tall almost a head taller than the girl next to him.

The girl in question is a beautiful young woman with fair skin and blue-green eyes and a buxom and slim figure. She has long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top.

As the pair enter into school grounds the girls around them would admire and adore them as if they were celebrities all the while the three would just watch.

"Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research Club and next to her is Lelouch Lamperouge, president of the Chess Club." Motohama said as if analyzing the pair.

"Yeesh ever since they came here last year everybody would worship them like gods or something." Matsuda said watching the pair while the girls continue to cheer and worship them.

"But damn Rias is so fine, that Lelouch is one lucky bastard!" Issei said feeling jealous towards the teen in question.

"Not to mention he's very popular with the girls just like Kiba Yuuto, and from what I've heard they been together since kindergarten." Motohama said

"Yeah and I also heard that the academy's new headmistress is his mom apparently." Matsuda said

"I also heard that in his Chess Club there's a bunch of exchange students from Britain and a lot of them are super hot!" Motohama said with a sly glee.

"Seriously?! So basically he can get away with just about anything AND be surrounded by hot girls all day!?" Issei said feeling more jealousy towards the handsome teen.

"I guess, and it can't be helped." Motohama said as he push up his glasses a little.

"What would I give to be in his shoes though." Issei said as he fantasize replacing Lelouch with himself and being arm and arm with Rias.

"Yo! I almost forgot, gotta split!" Matsuda said as he begins to dash off to who knows where.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Issei asked as Matsuda simply turns around looks at both teens and gives them a lewd look.

From a distance as the perverted trio sneaks off to who knows where, a girl with long, almost waist-length light green hair currently has it tied in twin-tails and golden eyes wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform watches them, specifically Issei.

"So...he's the one that possesses the sacred gear." C.C. said watching while placing her hand against a tree next to her.

"Hey."

C.C. then looks over her shoulder and sees a petite girl with white hair looking at her with an emotionless stare.

"Well hello, kitten of Gremory." the lime-haired girl said with mischievous smile.

"Don't call me that." The girl known as Koneko said as she approaches the greenette girl.

"So I take it you're watching him as well?" C.C. asked as she and Koneko secretly follows an unaware Issei.

"Yeah." Koneko answered simply while following C.C. and keeping her eye on Issei.

"Not surprised considering what he has inside of him." C.C. said never leaving her gaze on Issei while seeing what is inside of him as a amused smile appears on her face.

-Outside of the Kuoh Academy's Kendo Dojo Hall-

"Oh man Matsuda! You really scored big time here!" Motohama said trying to enjoy the view through a small hole that connects to the inside of the girl's changing room.

"Shh! Keep it down they'll hear us!" Matsuda said quietly as he and Motohama both tried to sneak a peek through the hole with both constantly pushing against each other.

"Hey guys come on make room! I want to see some action!" Issei said as he tries to squeeze in between the two with no such luck

"Hey did you guys hear that?"

"Shit! Time to split!" Both Matsuda and Motohama quickly flee the scene leaving Issei behind.

"Hey! Guys wait!" Issei goes after them only to be caught by the collar of his uniform.

"Well, well, if it isn't Issei Hyoudou." Issei turns around and quickly panics as he looks up to the tall man with spiky brown hair and eyebrows wearing a master's kendo gi looking down on Issei with a stern gaze while behind him the whole kendo class came out ready to punish the perverts.

"Oh...hey Instructor Todoh….how are you today?...hehe." Issei said while smiling nervously with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

-Head Mistress's Office, After School-

"Damn it! Thanks a lot guys." Issei said cursing his supposed friends as he nervously sits inside the office after Instructor Todoh caught him peeping on the girls while changing for kendo class as both Matsuda and Motohama bolted out of their before getting caught. Now alone in the office waiting for the headmistress to come Issei didn't know what to expect since he never saw her since the beginning of the semester. He looks around the office and he sees a lot of awards and degrees with some knick knacks that made the room feel like at home.

"Apologies for having you wait, had lost track of time." Issei turns his head back and at first he thought he was seeing an angel coming into the room. The headmistress in question is a beautiful young woman probably in her thirties who had a slim figure and she's rather tall with fair skin. She has big violet eyes and long black wavy hair reaching down to her lower back. She wears a light orange office dress with white frills.

"Ah...no problem." Issei said in awe.

The headmistress quickly takes her seat in the office and meets Issei face to face while holding a folder with his name on it in her hand.

"Hmm...I do believe we haven't met before, my name is Marianne Lamperouge. Very nice to meet you." Marianne said introducing herself with a sweet smile.

"I..ah...nice to meet you, my name is-" Issei said while quickly doing a quick bow to Marianne.

"No need I know who you are, Mr. Hyoudou. Let's see here, Issei Hyoudou. Age sixteen, Class 2-B so that makes you a second year here in the academy, grades are more or less average and let's see here….hmm I see, you've been causing a lot of mischief mostly with the girls of the academy. Including you're most recent incident with the girl's kendo class." Marianne said as she sits on her office chair looking at Issei's record and then her eyes dart at the teen. "Care to explain?"

"Well….you see...ah ma'am I wasn't exactly peeping on the girls." Issei said nervously while being truthful on the matter.

"Oh, but Instructor Todoh said that he and the rest of the kendo class caught you peeping." Marianne said watching Issei intently.

"But it was really my friends that were peeping and before the kendo class could spot them they ran and left me, really it's the truth." Issei said hoping that Marianne would believe him practically begging.

"Hmmm….well I suppose I could let you off with a simple slap on the wrist, since I'm new in this lovely academy I like to be someone that the student body can turn to when in need and I'm willing to give everyone a clean slate." Marianne said as she puts away Issei's folder.

"Wait, really? Thank you so-

"Let me finish Issei, while I'm willing to let you off with a warning this time. But should you be caught doing this again, you will face the consequences with detention. I hate to punish a young man with so much potential as yourself but rules are rules. Understood? Marianne said while voice is sweet one can tell a bit of sterness and authority while keeping eye-contact with Issei.

"Y-yes ma'am c-crystal clear on that." Issei said as he stand up in attention.

"Good then, you're dismissed and please you can call me Ms. Marianne." Marianne said sweetly as she resumes with the rest of her work.

"Thank you ma-ah I mean Ms. Marianne, I'll be sure to make you proud!" Issei said as he walks out the door only to see Lelouch in the hallway and almost bump into him.

"Oh, uh hey Lelouch, you in detention too?" Issei asked awkwardly as he backs up a bit.

"No, just dropping off some paperwork for the headmistress." Lelouch said showing some paperwork that he carries in his arm.

"I see, well nice to meet you, my name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei said introducing himself to Lelouch offering his hand.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, a pleasure." Lelouch said shaking Issei's hand being formal with the student.

"Yeah and if you don't mind me asking but are you related to-"

"Yes, the headmistress is my mother and yes I do mind." Lelouch said already knowing the question Issei was about to ask and is quick to give the answer.

"Oh sorry, well it's nice meeting you." Issei said as he walks past Lelouch and begins to leave the school for the day.

Lelouch simply enters his mother's office and places the folders on her desk. "Here are the files that you asked for mother."

"Thank you Lelouch," Marianne said in a grateful tone. "I must say, that Issei Hyoudou is quite the interesting young man, especially what he possesses inside of him."

"I take it that C.C. already informed you then, but I suggest that you don't be too interested, Rias already has her eyes set on him, she already has Koneko watching Issei for her. Personally I don't think he's worth the trouble." Lelouch said as he takes the same seat that Issei was sitting on.

"Now, now Lelouch, we all have potential to be great in one way or another and Issei is no exception." Marianne said as she goes through the paperwork.

"Well, pardon me if I still have my doubts, I still have a hard time believing that he has a sacred gear. Anyway I have to meet with my peerage in the club room for tonight's contracts." Lelouch said as he gets up from the chair and begins to take his leave but before that. "Anything else that you need mother?" Lelouch looking over his shoulder towards his mother.

"No, not right now. But if you happen to see Rias tell her I said hello and I send her and the rest of her peerage love." Marianne said sweetly

"I'll be sure to tell them, see you later." Lelouch said as he walks out of his mother's office.

-In the Chess Club Room-

Lelouch's clubroom is located in the main building of the school just underneath of the headmistress's office and right next to the school council room.

Lelouch approaches the club and once inside the club, Lelouch's peerage are already present. "Oh good, everyone is here."

The first being a fairly short young man with semi-long dark blue hair with bangs that spread out to the sides. Lelouch's Pawn Rivalz Cardemonde "Hey Lelouch, we thought you'd never get here." Rivalz said with a friendly smile.

Next to Rivalz is another handsome young man being around Lelouch's height, possessing deep-blue eyes and somewhat wild silver hair, the teen is known in the academy as the Illusionary Adonis but in the peerage he's simply known as Rai, Lelouch's Knight. "Welcome back, Lelouch" Rai said.

Sitting on a sofa in front of her laptop is a timid looking girl, her dark green hair is cut incredibly short along with two long braids lining downwards and over her shoulders. She also wears round glasses over her indigo eyes, Lelouch's Bishop Nina Einstein.

Sitting next to Nina watching until Lelouch arrived is another of his peerage, she has very long bright orange hair reaching her hip area with two small strands on both sides that are tied together in a ponytail. Her eyes are a yellowish green and her figure is a slim build, she is Lelouch's second Bishop, Shirley Fenette. "Oh, Lulu!"

On the side stands a young woman who has a slim yet strong build, and fair skin. Her most distinguishing features are her big blue eyes and her bright red hair, which she had spiked up at all times. She is Lelouch's knight, Kallen Kozuki. "Hey, what took you so long?" Kallen asked

"Sorry had to do a few things for my mother." Lelouch quickly answered as his eyes lands on his desk only to find it occupied much to his chagrin.

Last but not least sitting on Lelouch's club president's chair is his Queen, Milly Ashford. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes and a figure that turns a lot of the boys and some of the girls heads in the academy. "Aww and I wanted to play president a bit longer."

"Sorry Milly but it's time to get down to business, as always go out and attend to your clients and their request. Shirley, Rivalz you two are still on flyer duty until next week."

"Nice! To be honest I'm not exactly a fan of that." Rivalz admitted as Lelouch hands him and Shirley their flyers to spread around town.

"Not mention not that many would actually use the flyers." Shirley added remembering the times she handed out flyers only to see some either shoved in the back pocket to be forgotten or just thrown away a few minutes later.

"I'm aware but eventually people curious enough would try and summon you and from their it's up to you to gain their contracts." Lelouch explained as most his peerage prepare to go out.

"Heck most would summon me for physical work like that one guy that owns a construction company." Kallen said as she begins to receive some text from her clients asking for her help.

"Most of mine are from people online." Nina added as she begins to do her work with her clients online.

"I ended up helping the kendo club with their practice." Rai said simply like Kallen he's starting to receive messages from his clients asking for his help.

"Alright then, everyone go attend to your clients while making sure you gain some new ones while you're at it." Lelouch ordered as his peerage begins to head out.

"Right." His peerage replied as they begins to head out with the exception of Milly who stands next to him. On the right side of his desk Lelouch has a chess board with many of the pieces already placed in different parts of the board. As usual Lelouch played black as he moves his King piece close to where the White Queen is located.

"So, another uneventful day for our King?" Milly said as she casually moves a white pawn towards a black pawn.

"You can say that, but something tells me things are going to get interesting." Lelouch said as he searches through several copied student files and pulls out one from his desk drawer.

"Oh?" Milly looking over wanting to see who Lelouch is checking out.

"Rias is planning to recruit a new piece into her peerage." Lelouch said as he opens the file.

"Is that so? Who's the lucky winner?" Milly asked becoming more and more curious

"Issei Hyoudou." Lelouch said plainly with a deadpan tone.

"Wait….you mean that pervert kid that Instructor Todoh caught peeping on the kendo class girls." Milly asked with a surprised expression.

"The very same, apparently he possesses the Boosted Gear and he doesn't even know about it…..yet." Lelouch said now looking over Issei's file.

"You're not interested?"

"Not really, I already have a sacred gear in Kallen with her Guren Booster." Lelouch said while taking a quick glance on Issei's student file.

"Then why do you have his file if you're not interested?" Milly asked

"Let's just say I want to keep tabs on everyone we might encounter in the future, even if it is Issei."

"Do you see him as a threat?" Milly asked curiously looking at the file.

"Not in the least, as he is right now, he's hardly warrants any precautionary preparations. But ultimately it would be up to fate or in this case it would depend on how Rias would handle him."

"Hmmm...well if you say so, I'll be going to my contracts, see you later." Milly said waving her hand as a blue magic circle appears beneath her and transports her off to her needed clients.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in." Lelouch said

Entering into the club room is none other than Rias Gremory.

"Well, well speak of the devil and she shall appear." Lelouch said while keeping his eyes on the file.

"Funny, I see that you already sent out your peerage." Rias said closing the door behind her.

"I can say the same for you since you're here." Lelouch replied giving Rias a quick glance.

Rias walks in and spies the file that Lelouch is holding. "So you are interested in Issei." Rias said with a smile as she takes a seat in front of Lelouch.

"Not really just doing a back check on him is all since you are going to have him in your peerage soon." Lelouch said quick to explain

"You're worried that he might not measure up?" Rias asked

"You do realize what he's known for, right?" Lelouch answered with a question of his own.

"Yes I am aware, but I like to think of him as a silly little brother." Rias replied with a small giggle.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, you know I care about you." Lelouch said truthfully.

"I know that, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Rias said looking at the chessboard and moves her queen right next to Lelouch's king. "Checkmate."

Lelouch was quick to glance over and sees the move that Rias made but didn't mind all that much. "You know, if we were actually playing and if I was serious it wouldn't be so easy."

"And yet our score is 50-50." Rias said mischievously but was quick to have a gentle smile on her face. "I still remember the first time we've met, you practically beaten all the guest at my parent's underworld party and you were but a small child."

"How can I forget, I still remember like it was still yesterday." Lelouch said remembering that night.

-Several Years Ago, The Gremory Estate-

A somewhat large crowd surrounds a chess table as they watch a young lad with black hair and violet eyes as he beats another young noble.

"Checkmate!"

"My, this boy is simply a prodigy!"

"He's practically beaten everybody in this party!"

"Tch...he's not so great!" said a blonde young man as he leaves the chess table utterly defeated by the young boy in question.

"This is too easy, I thought these grown-ups would give some sort of challenge." Young Lelouch said as he re-assemble the chess pieces to their proper places on the board. Then from the crowd a young girl with long crimson hair walks toward the table and quickly takes the seat opposite to Lelouch.

"Can I play with you?"

"Do you know how to play?"

"Of course! I'm pretty good myself."

"We'll see about that." Lelouch said as he moves his black king forward.

"That's an odd move." The girl said cocking her head to the left in confusion.

"If the king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow." Lelouch replied

As the two children played it became apparent that both were evenly matched with each one would make the other would counter and what was a few minutes felt like hours for both the players and their captivated audience, until.

"Checkmate." The girl said gleefully while the crowd were speechless

"Huh?" Lelouch looks at the board with his King trapped by her King and Queen and sees that he has lost a game.  
"That was fun." The young girl said as she was about to leave.

"Again."

"Excuse me?" The girl looking over her shoulder as she was about to leave.

"Let's play again, I know I can beat you." Lelouch said with determination not one to simply taking a loss lightly.

"Ok if you say so, what's your name by the way?" The girl asked while agreeing with the young lad to play again.

"It's Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge. Also I think you should have given your name first before asking mine." Lelouch said curtly.

"Heh...sorry my name is Rias Gremory, very nice to meet you." Rias said with a smile as she sit back on the seat ready to play another round.

"It's a pleasure, now let's play Ms. Gremory." Lelouch said as he place back the chess pieces into their proper places."

"Please, call me Rias."

-Present Day, Chess Club Room-

"Then we played the whole night until our parents had to seperate us." Lelouch said with a small chuckle as he and Rias reminisce their childhood memories together.

"Hey big brother, I'm here-Rias! I'm so happy to see you again!" Nunnally said as she opens the door and immediately sees Rias her violet eyes sparkle with joy seeing the Gremory Heir. She quickly rushes towards Rias and gives the crimson-haired heiress a big hug mushing against Rias' impressive chest. Her brown curly hair being the length of her middle back and.

"Hi Nunna, it's been a while, how you been?" Rias asked happy to see the younger Lamperouge

-Meanwhile-

"This sucks, I'll never get to score." Issei mumbled depressingly as he leaves the academy and walking up to the bridge that cross over the road never noticing both C.C. and Koneko still following and watching him from a distance.

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?"

"Huh?" Issei quickly looks over and sees a girl with long raven black hair reaching down to her lower back and wearing a school uniform that he wasn't familiar with. She simply stands there looking at the teen shyly.

"Um...yeah that's me, is there something that you need?" Issei replied awkwardly unable to help but notice how cute the unknown girl is.

"Well….I just wanted to ask you, if you're in a relationship at the moment?" The girl asked blushing a little bit while holding her book back close to her waist.

"No actually" Issei said as his mind begins to race wildly. _'Is this going where I think it's going?"_

"Oh good, it's just that I've been wanting to ask you this for quite some time." The girl said acting more and more shy in front of Issei.

"Yes?"

"Issei, my name is Yuuma Amano and…...will you go on a date with me?" Yuuma said out loud while hiding her face with her book bag.

Issei simply just stands there with his mouth ajar taking his time to process of what the girl asked him. At first he thought he heard wrong but when he replayed in his head of what she said he knew he heard right. "Uhh….Yeah! Sure I'd love to go out with you." Issei said blushing like crazy while his brain is celebrating like it was 1999.

From a distance C.C. and Koneko watches the scene unfold with the lime-green haired girl smiling with amusement.

"What's so funny?" Koneko asked looking at C.C.

"Oh nothing, just who would say yes to some random girl asking him out on a date?"

"Maybe he's desperate." Koneko guessed as she takes out a candy bar and begins to munch on it.

"Perhaps, but something tells me things are going to get very interesting." C.C. continues to watch Issei, Once the girl left he begins to skip and prancing with joy as a girl just asked HIM out on a date.

Then C.C.'s eyes flashed for a moment and a smirk escaped from her lips as she begins to walk away seeing no reason to continue to watching the unknowing teen any further. "Yes, very interesting indeed."

Koneko couldn't help but be suspicious of what C.C. said thinking she might know more than she lets on. But right now she can't do much about it and like C.C. she leaves knowing that she has her own obligations to attend.

-Head Mistress's Office-

A lime green magic circle appears in the room while Marianne digilantly does her work. Out of the magic circle C.C. appears now wearing her usual white straight jacket-like outfit as she sits in front of Marianne.

"I see, you're doing well in your new career." C.C. said

"Yes, it's rather lovely change of scenery even though I still have my duties back in the underworld." Marianne said as she finish up her work for the day.

"Yes and I had company with Rias' Rook today."

"Did you now? My son did say that Rias has her eyes set on Mr. Hyoudou."

"What's your next move? Are you planning to add Issei into the peerage?" C.C. asked wondering what Marianne had in mind.

"Hmmm….for now it's too early to say, his powers are still dormant." Marianne said as she begins to gather her things and prepares to leave for the day.

"Well don't wait too long, something tells me that things are going to change." C.C. said as a blue magic circle appears on the floor of the room as she and Marianne both begin to depart back to the underworld.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind my queen." Marianne said with a smile as they both vanish from the academy.

-Hyoudou's Residence, Issei's Room-

"This is so awesome! I can't believe this is actually happening! Tomorrow I'm going out on a date with a super cute girl and I'll make sure she has the best time of her life and that nothing that will go wrong!" Issei said with glee as he lies on his bed and he would fantasize the date that he's going to have with Yuuma.

But while Issei may be celebrating and going on with his plans for the date his left hand would glow emerald green but only for a moment with Issei never noticing the glow. But really if only the teen knew of what's to come for him in his future.

 **(A/N: So yeah this is a one-shot that originally is not the one I was planning to release but what the hell, As of now this will remain a one shot unless people like it enough for it to continue. I apologies to everyone waiting for the next chapters of DnR but college has been a real b*tch. I was lucky enough to have this even done. Granted I have one more page for this story but I will save it for chapter two if this gets any more attention. Not to mention I want to release another Crossover One-shot but its still in the works and probably be ready by June or so, as well as the next chapter for Digital-X-World is being worked as I write this. Also yes I've taken down Code Geass The Falsebound Kingdom story since I mentioned before I'm planning to reboot it and give it a proper run. For now I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot and if you want more just drop a fav/follow and a review and let me know. Til next time guys, later.)**


End file.
